Lotsa Latkes
|image = Potato gremlins.jpg |caption = The Potato gremlins. |season = 3 |production = 316b |broadcast = 138 |story = Jon Colton Barry Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Mike Milo |director = Jay Lender |us = November 18, 2011 |international = |xd = December 3, 2011 |pairedwith = "Ferb Latin" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When all the potatoes in Danville go missing, Phineas and Ferb decide to clone some using Buford's last potato chip so that Isabella's Nana can make latkes for the Latke Festival at the Danville Senior Lodge. Unfortunately, Buford's DNA also merges with the potatoes, creating mischievous Potato Gremlins all over town. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans on using his latest "-inator," a potato-powered "Historical Army Retrieve-Inator," to summon the Spartan army and command them to take over the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary At the Danville Senior Lodge, Isabella thanking Phineas and Ferb for helping her for the Latkes Festival by making latkes with her grandmother, Nana Shapiro, as well as earning her Golden Year assistant patches. However, Baljeet and Buford came to tell them that they are no potatoes in the entire Tri-State Area and Isabella worries about a senior riot. Buford was about to eat the last potato chip that Phineas takes it and decides to use potato to clone their own potatoes and wonders where Perry is. At Agent P's lair, Major Monogram brief him about Doofenshmirtz was a very low payment from his electric bill since his ex-wife was rich and commenting that she's a "handsome woman". He tells Perry to investigate it immediately and uses a rocket to fly outside to thwart him. Meanwhile, Candace is inside commenting that summer is so boring. Linda suggests calling Jeremy, Stacy, Jenny and busting her brothers, making Candace respond that they were working, grounded, protesting and not in the backyard respectively. Linda tells her to grab get her bike to have bike ride around Danville for some fun. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry arrives in a parachute and gets traps in stock that he found in a book called 10 greatest historical traps and gain a small book called 10 greatest army of all time and that the spartan army are fierce, unstoppable and follow every command without question. He quickly change his clothes to a spartan general army uniform and using his Historical army retrieve-inator powered with a lot of potatoes that will bring a spartan army to his time. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb finish building the spuds-a-lot and using Buford potato clip to started to clone more potatoes. Isabella wonders why the potatoes have eyes and Phineas ask Buford that he didn't put the potato in his mouth and he did resulting creating a army of potatoes gremlins that headed straight to the town. Phineas tell Buford and Baljeet to stool the senior party while he, Ferb and Isabella round up the potatoes gremlins Songs *''Frenemies'' End Credits Somewhere in Mongolia, an archeologist and his companion find an underground cavern with some hieroglyphs telling of a legend about a battle between a Mongolian army and potato gremlins. Doofenshmirtz is also in the legend as a pharmacist from the future trying to get back to his time and shouting "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". The archaeologist's companion then leaves, thinking that he is making it up and the archaeologist tells him that he did a major of this in college. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Isabella has a grandmother named Nana Shapiro. Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on November 11, 2011. *This is one of the three episodes that was mentioned during the Phineas and Ferb cast talked about in the New York Times Interview on July 9, 2011 with the song Frenemies.(50:10) * Oddly, Kelly Hu, the voice of Stacy was credited in the episode, but didn't appear in this episode along with "Ferb Latin". International Premieres November 23, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) Continuity *Doofenshmirtz tries to have an army of Sparta Warriors in the same way he wanted an army of monkeys in "Swiss Family Phineas", of babies in "The Baljeatles" and of Dodo birds in "Last Train to Bustville". *Candace uses her bike from the episodes "The Magnificent Few", "Just Passing Through" and "Tour de Ferb" again. *Second time the Tri-State Area is under chaos since "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". *Baljeet and Buford sing together again like in "A Very Perry Christmas", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Atlantis", and other episodes. *Much like "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", Sock puppets are used again. *Ferb crosses words off a list again. He previously did this in "Last Train to Bustville". *The man with the comb-over from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" reappears. *Baljeet says Buford is pluralizing "at" and Buford tells him that work with him in a similar way that Monogram and Carl with "O'er" during "Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas")" in the album "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites". *Two of the senior citizens appeared in previous episodes: **Arlene, who is a recurring character. ** One of the men was seen standing under a light bulb in the Better Panda Restaurant from "Magic Carpet Ride". *To not "look a gift horde in the mouth" is said again ("Don't Even Blink"). Errors *It doesn't make sense for Phineas to say "Where's Perry", since he wasn't there in the first place. Allusions * The Greatest Generation - One of the seniors refers to being a part of "the Greatest Generation", a term coined by Tom Brokaw in his book of the same name for the generation who fought in World War II. * Gremlins - The potatoes destroying the town is a parody of Gremlins, a 1984 film about creatures who destroy things. * 300 - Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing the same war costume as the general in the movie. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro